


After on the beach

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: DLC Bad Blood ending spoilers, M/M, Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney / Tobias Frewer/ Aiden Pearce (mentioned), Spoilers, not sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE DLC BAD BLOOD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK<br/>A relaxing moment after all the fighting takes a turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	After on the beach

Tobias sat next to Ray, holding a blue drink in his hands with a little pink umbrella sticking out of its surface, happy that everything was over.  
The drink smelled like fruit, the small breeze catching Tobias’ nose, and he smiled.  
Default was dead, Ray was alive, and for once he had felt relaxed and confident for the upcoming future.  
They both sat, next to each other on a bench, at a beach behind one of the life guard towers.

The sun’s rays casting uneven light at them both, Ray with a beer in his hands taking another gulp before looking at Tobias. 

“What is that?” Ray motioned to the drink in Tobias hands; Tobias looked down and answered with a small stutter as he stumbled over words.   
“A-a-apparently, it’s called a Wet Zambezi” Tobias said, stirring it by grabbing the top of the little umbrella. 

Ray nodded, looking at the ground then back at Tobias, “what happened to the beer I bought you?”  
Tobias grabbed the umbrella, shaking it to remove the drink from the pink thing, before tossing it to the floor. 

“I had to pour it out, it smelled awful” responded and Ray looked at him as if he was insane (He’s paranoid but not INSANE).   
“It smelled like beer” Ray retorted, Tobias glanced at Ray and sassed back, “yeah well this smells like fruit”  
Ray sighed and took another gulp from his beer as Tobias tried his drink, before almost immediately spitting it out onto the sand, the taste of vodka hitting his tongue and mouth much too fast and out of the blue  
.  
“Oh that is FOUL, doesn’t taste like fruit at all!” Tobias whined and Ray smirked in victory, shaking his head.   
“Aw… Oh no, wait for it – Oh there it is. It has like a fruit after taste” Tobias looked over as Ray did happily, and Ray felt his heart clench.   
Ray had almost died without coming terms to this feeling in his stomach, and as he looked over at Tobias the feeling grew. 

“Mm… Maybe I should just get a juice” Tobias looked behind him, back at the bar, considering whether he should go or not.  
Ray laughed and shook his head again, “you are hopeless, Frewer” Ray let out a happy sigh as he took another drink form the beer in his hand. 

“Now it’s your turn” Tobias shuffled off the table, grabbing something from the bag behind him that Ray had never bothered asking about.   
“What’s that?” Ray asked, looking at his friend curiously.   
“Quinkie’s! I got you a double dog donut combo.” Ray put his beer down in horror, looking at what he considered the heroin burger and shaking his hand at it, not noticing how exited Tobias looked.   
“No” Ray said, leaning back a small bit. 

“Oh come on Ray, just try it. Just a bite, I mean, there’s a reason why the chain is so successful” Tobias said, swaying slightly as he took a step forward and outstretched his arm to Ray.   
“Yeah because they pump addictive chemicals into the special sauce” Ray said, frowning, motioning to the burger with his right hand. 

“No!” Tobias said taking a step forward while Ray nodded “Yeah!”  
Tobias took another step forward “that’s what I thought too. It’s just mayonnaise and relish.” Tobias leaned in and whispered.  
Tobias leaned back “Come on, man, I drank with you” Tobias whined, motioning to the blue drink and beer on the table.   
“That tropical monstrosity is NOT a drink. It doesn’t count” Ray motioned to the blue drink on the table, exasperated.

Tobias walked away a little, till he was standing in front of the table, holding the burger.   
“Ray, I’m gonna make you eat this fucking burger” Tobias said, looking at ray as he took a very unstable crane pose.   
“No!” Ray chuckled out and held out his hand.  
Tobias put his foot and arms down and walked towards Ray holding the burger out.   
“Just a bite!” Tobias huffed as he climbed the table, Ray leaning back, “No! No! Look, I will taze you! Back off!!”

Tobias Held the burger with both hands out to ray with the burger “Bite it Ray. Ray! Swear to… eat the…!”  
Ray slid his legs and knocked Tobias over, sending Tobias onto his chest, and grabbing the burger from Tobias’ hands, holding it over the table.  
“Look I will eat it on one condition!” Ray growled, pulled Tobias higher onto his chest.   
“Ow… Ray what the hell!”

Ray grabbed the back of Tobias’ head and pulled him into a rough kiss.  
Ray felt Tobias freeze before relaxing, putting his hands up to grip his friend’s shoulders, his lips moving back against Ray’s.   
They both forgot about the drinks, the only sound reminding both of them were the clinks as they fell, but Ray and Tobias kept kissing, one of Ray’s hands slipping down to grip Tobias’ ass, making him gasp.

Ray quickly let his tongue slip in, tasting the fruity monstrosity that had fallen from the table, pushing his tongue against Tobias’ for the moment still one.  
Tobias let out a small whine and pushed his tongue back, pressing harder each time, grinding against Ray.  
As they both pulled back, they were gasping for air, griping each other tightly.   
“You need a shower man” Ray smiled.   
“Yeah well, you need to drink better tasting things Ray” Tobias said with a huff; “also don’t you think this is getting you out of eating the fucking burger”

Ray sighed and sat up, Tobias sliding off of him, keeping his legs on Ray’s lap.  
As Ray took a bite he grinned and swallowed “Jesus Harold Christ…”   
“Aw, come on, it’s not that bad” Tobias said, leaning on his hands   
“No, god dammit, it’s delicious” Ray took another bite and laughed.

Tobias grinned in triumph and looked at his friend a blush creeping up his neck.   
“Hey are we gonna do that again?” Tobias asked, looking away from Ray.  
Ray swallowed the part he was chewing on and sighed.   
“We’ll be doing that a lot more in a lot of different places” Ray then mumbled “maybe with Aiden too”  
Even with the wind and the laughter in the back ground Tobias heard the last part and choked on his own air, heaving with his face turning red, “What!?”   
Ray laughed and took another bite, looking over at his blushing friend with a erratic beat in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after my brother said 'I was at least right about the kiss'  
> Though he wasn't talking bout this I freaked out, not knowing what he was saying  
> needless to say this came out


End file.
